


never leave again

by sunatiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, College!San, Famous!Wooyoung, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Two/Three Shot??? We’ll see, first fic, relationship, shiber, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunatiny/pseuds/sunatiny
Summary: Wooyoung is arriving home from tour and San craves to see him again.





	never leave again

San woke up with sleep and sunshine in his eyes, his red and black hair gleaming in the light. The streaks were Wooyoung’s idea. As he put his feet into his plush rug, he knew what today was, he was seeing Wooyoung again, after 3 months of him being on tour. San craved his touch and soft lips on his skin. San wanted his arms around him again. It’s been too long of just hearing his voice and seeing his animated face on his phone screen, he needed to see him in person. Deep done he just wanted to know he still existed in the same atmosphere as San.

San works in a publishing company while finishing his studies at university. He loved his job, and he was passionate about reading books. He could never wait to have a new one flip through his fingers. People think it’s such a y/n thing that out of everyone in this tiny world, he got to date Jung Wooyoung. He really wasn’t a fan before, they just bumped into each other not one but twice. The second time Wooyoung asked him on a date and the rest is history. It’s not easy dating an idol, but he would do anything for Wooyoung. San loves his crew of boys, they make him laugh so much, and they’re his vacation from stress. But...the fans. They were out already, and everything went smoothly. Wooyoung’s company is the first to nurture a gay couple and it went so well, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t crazy fans. Thankfully San isn’t really in the spotlight but more like the manager in comparison, acknowledged but nobody really cares. 

San greeted his puppy, Shiber, as his water for his instant coffee was heating up. “How are you this fine morning my blossom,” he greeted in a slightly raised voice. “Bark!” San giggled at his dog’s charms. “Dad squared is coming home today,” he whispered to the puppy with a huge smile plastered on his face. “Beep!” wait. Oh! The kettle. San poured the water into his disposable cup and mixed in instant espresso and a ton of hazelnut creamer. What? He can’t control his sweet tooth.

Setting his coffee aside, he jumps in the shower and finishes quickly. Wooyoung lands soon and every minute that passes makes him more antsy to actually see him. He dresses simple. White wool sweater tucked into some light washed ripped jeans and tan converse. He makes sure to grab a gray coat and his sun glasses. He picks up his coffee and exits his apartment building. The sun is shining bright today and it totally reflects onto his mood, chilly and sun shine is his favorite weather.   
He waves down a taxi and tells him to head to the airport. The ride was nerve wracking and his phone wasn’t much justice. Fans were anticipating the boy group but San just couldn’t wait to snatch Wooyoung from their fingers and cuddle up to him at home. 

He arrives at the airport and it isn’t busy until you enter the section they will be arriving from. He stands at a distance, so he doesn’t get trampled by eager fans. Some don’t care, some wave at him, and some glare.   
San just reacts as civil as possible.Nothing can waver his mood, Wooyoung is coming home. The thought alone brings a grin and light flush to his face. He waits roughly another half an hour until he hears a wave of voices. He stands up straighter and hugs his arms around himself a little tighter. They’re extremely intimate, there’s no reason to be nervous. 

He makes eye contact with Yeosang first, and the rest is a bit blurry. He’s so happy to see their stupid faces again. Wooyoung comes last. Their eyes connect, and he moves on autopilot. Arms a little wider and walking a little faster, he’s so happy to see him. Their bodies finally touch and San melts into Wooyoung’s embrace, burrowing his wet eyed face into his neck. “Awe, baby I missed you so much,” San exclaims muffled into the crook of Wooyoung’s neck making him chuckle. “I did too, my sweet love,” a smile in his voice, “I’m so glad I can hold you again.” Hearing Wooyoung say these things just make him feel like jelly. 

Wooyoung clasps his fingers around San’s face, gently pulling him from the crook of his neck. He wipes the stray tears from his cheeks and it makes San giggle. He’s always been the soft one. San pulls his hands from his face as he begins to squish his cheeks and links their fingers. He leans to the side and gives Wooyoung’s cheek a wet and silly kiss. “Shiber misses you,” San pouts. “You have something in common then,” Wooyoung laughs. He’s not wrong. 

They notice the small crowd of fan sites around them, making San realize how good Wooyoung actually looks today. Silver hair ruffled and all black complimented with silver hoops every once in a while for his outfit. Wooyoung never needs makeup but a smoky eye never hurt nobody. They separated but still holding hands while exiting the airport, picking up some pastries to enjoy for late brunch at home later. Just being in his presence again makes San feel on cloud 9. They flag down another taxi and pack Wooyoung’s suitcases inside. They get in together and never separate for a second until they get home to unpack Wooyoung’s things.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg!!! I think I love writing this... It’s my first time but please give me comments! I’ll try to finish this up soon but my finals are this week. i’ll hustle if people actually like this... i’m on twitter... @sunatiny.


End file.
